darthfandomcom-20200214-history
Exar Kun
Exar Kun was a Sith Lord who tried to eat the galaxy. He found the ruin of a temple of a bunch of old red dudes. He then took some lame Jedi who would later help to kill him as his apprentice. He would then kill himself by eating all the living things on his base. Exar Kun was once a Jedi who served the Jedi, "Duh." He didn't like them because they were annoying hippies and they thought he was a nasty extremist. He eventually got sick of them and their rotten food, so he found a Sith holocron and began to scour the galaxy for power and better food. He then landed on the moon Dxun where Revan would start the war to PWN the Mandalorians. And learned the Dark Side and how to cook awesome food from Freedon Nadd. Kun eventually settled on Yavin 4 and befriended the Massassi, despite their horrible culinary skills. After purging their food, decided to conquer the galaxy and serve himself better food than what he was eating on Yavin. After a long dull and drawn out war, Kun's base was attacked. At the same time, Kun thought that he would try to see what would happen if he tried to eat his servants' souls used the force. He did that and then had such a huge purge that Kyle Katarn came out of nowhere and launched him out of his body into hyperspace forever. He once tried to steal Naga Sadow's secret expresso recipe, but Naga Sadow ended up haunting his favorite coffee mug. Behind the scenes In early character concept drafts Exar Kun who was a that point called Exar Koon was originally intended to be a black man. This was soon rejected because it was found to be racist against people with dark skin. The whole concept of the dark side being the root of all evil in the Star Wars universe was overlooked that occasion. The surname Koon was given to someone from a completely different race who looked disgusting and wasn't good enough to breathe our air to another character to cover up the deeds of the racist writers. Are you too beginning to see a pattern here? Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Sith Category:Morons Category:Cannibals Category:Butchers Category:Killing machines Category:Reasons planets are destroyed Category:Smart Category:Sith Mega-Super-Overlords Category:Darthipedia Featured Sithspawn Category:Bad guys Category:Members of the Intergalactic Guild of Evil Bakers Category:Heads of the Sith Academy Category:Articles of Eviltude Category:Sith Overlords Category:Force-users Category:Victims of Kyle Katarn Category:Deities Category:Coolest individual ever Category:Awesome people Category:Planet destruction teams Category:Darthipedians who will destroy your planet Category:Havoc Category:Superweapons Category:Brilliant Category:Overall eviltude Category:Word Bearers Category:Galactic rulers Category:Things that go fast Category:Words of Doom Category:Ways to die Category:Forms of suicide Category:Forms of torture Category:Things that make things go boom Category:Things that PWN big time Category:Military organizations Category:People who got lucky Category:Governments Category:Sith stubs Category:Scary things Category:Monsters Category:POWAH Category:Things that will Destroy Your Planet Category:Things Destroyed by Kyle Katarn Category:POWAHful Individuals Category:WTF Category:Super cool dudes Category:Completely useless crap that people seem to think is awesome, cool, and useful